Innocencia Perdido
by fantasy77
Summary: This story is about Kate's Childhood. It contains violence and course language, you have been warned! The title translates to 'Lost Innocence' If I remember correctly.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sea Patrol**

Chapter 1

The streets were filled with people. It was hard to move. It was market day and people were talking and yelling, just so they could be heard.

A little girl sat huddled at the end of an alleyway. Her name was Kate, she was nine and a half years old. She pushed her dirty bond hair out of her face and looked around. There was not much to see.

The reason she was there was because her mother had sent her on an errand but really it was just soo she could get Kate out of the house. Kate was supposed to be getting some of her mother's medication when two boys had jumped her.

Now she was sitting in an alleyway with a few cut and bruises covering her thin body. Her clothes were torn but she wasn't really worried about that. She was more worried about what her mother's reaction or more precisely her new boyfriend's reaction.

Mick, that was his name. He was her mother's new favourite. He was handsome but his attitude was something left to be desired. He was rude, uneducated and violent. Some of the men her mother dated were ok but this one was an absolute brute and she wished her mother would see sense.

Kate decided she would be better to face the music now rather than later. She got up and slipped her way through the crowd without calling attention to herself.

Once out of the market place she moved quickly so that she could get home faster. As soon as her house was insight she slowed. She got to the front door and opened the latch and walked in.

"Kate, is that you? Can you bring me my medicine?" Came a voice from upstairs.

That was the voice of her mother. Kate sighed and slowly dragged her feet to the stairs. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her mother's room.

Knock, knock.

"Come!"

Kate walked in and found her mother and boyfriend in bed and they weren't dressed appropriately. Kate ignored this and ploughed straight in to what she had to say.

"Mum." Began Kate before her mother could say anything. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your medicine. It was..."

But she was interrupted by a voice, "What do you mean you don't have my medicine. I give you money and you go and spend it. How Could YOU KATE!!"

"But mum I..."

"I think you should punish her Susan (Kate's mother). I mean that was fifty smacker roos that the b**** took. If you punish her, the lesson will stick and she won't ever do it again." said Mick's sly voice

Before anyone could move Susan's new boyfriend got out of bed and went to the fire. He picked up the poker which was still hot from the fire and moved towards Kate. Before she could move Mick grabbed her left hand and struck her with the poker.

Kate fell to the ground and passed out. Her last thought was that it wasn't fair.

**A/N: Hi all, I just realised that I didn't have this story on here and I thought for those that are following Learning To Love I thought this would be a good one for people to know Kate's relationship with Marie. I shall update this one pretty quickly as I have finished this one. I guess all my stories in a way are interconnected. Anyway thanks all,**

**Fantasy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sea Patrol**

Chapter 2

Kate slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her own bed. She looked out of her window and saw that it was night because the full moon was shining down on her. Kate felt her hand throb, she looked down and saw that her left had a great burn across her palm. It hurt a lot.

Kate listened to see if she could hear where her mother was and if Mick was still in the house. The house was silent. Kate moved slowly so she was sitting up in bed. She let out a hiss as her hand knocked her leg. Her head was screaming in protest as she swung her legs around so that they were resting on the floor.

Her head was pounding. Kate decided that she had to fix her hand up and that she needed some paracetamol (panadol/tylanol) for her head well that was what her mother used to give her if she had a headache. She stood up and the room spun for a moment. Kate stayed still while she waited for the room to settle. Once it did Kate slowly made her way to the door.

She had her right hand out in front of her so it would stop her from running into things and had her left hand hugged into her body to try and protect it from further pain. Her right hand finally found the door. She twisted the knob and opened the door as quietly as possible.

She stepped out into the corridor and made her way slowly towards the bathroom. She had to go slow because stuff was everywhere. The house was a mess and it drove Kate up the wall because she'd always manage to bump into something and hurt herself. Her mother didn't really care about keeping a house tidy. It was like it wasn't important but Kate wished it was cleaner that way she could find her toys easier.

Kate had finally made her way to the bathroom. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. She flicked on the light and headed straight towards the medicine cabinet. A few minutes later Kate had some paraderm (stuff for burns), bandage, a cloth and some paracetamol on the bench. She'd watched a tv show that showed this stuff.

Kate could barely think while her head was pounding so she quickly grabbed a paracetamol and popped into her mouth followed by a glass of water. Once that was done Kate sat down to rest for a minute. She shivered as she looked at her hand. It really did hurt. She got another cup of water and filled it. She then placed her burning hand in the cup. She had heard from her teacher that water was the best thing for burns.

After about twenty minutes her head started to clear so she then she proceeded to clean her burn so that it wouldn't get infected. She pulled her hand out and began to dab it with the cloth pain began to overwhelm her and she blacked out.

Kate slowly opened her eyes she was still sitting but she had slumped down. She was breathing fast. Kate slowly made herself calm down so that she could think better.

You're not going to get anywhere if you freaking out like this. Now relax!! She mentally scolded herself.

She slowly bent to pick up the cloth and very gently continued cleaning it. The pain came back but not as bad. Once she had done as much as she could Kate grabbed the paraderm and began to lather it on her burn. The burn still hurt but the cream soothed it a little. Once she was satisfied that she had enough on she put the tube down and began to wrap the bandage gently around her hand though it was very awkward. Kate had to use her mouth to hold it in place.

Once done Kate began to clean up. She didn't want to get caught by her mother so she had to make it seem she hadn't been there. Once everything was back in its respectable places she got up and quietly left the bathroom and headed back to her room.

**A/N: As I said this story will be updated very quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Kate awoke to find Mick's daughter sitting at the edge of her bed. Misty was a few years older than Kate (she was 15). Because of the age gap they usually never saw eye to eye about most subjects. The only thing they had in common was that they both hated Misty's father, Mick.

"What the 'ell was all that shoutin' all 'bout last n'ght? I 'ad to drag you outta there coz Pa wanted you gone or else. I broke a nail tryin' to move ya. See."

Misty put a finger infront of Kate and sure enough one of the nails had indeed been snapped off. Kate dropped her eyes and muttered an apology.

"Yeah well ya lil brat just stay outta trouble coz I'm the one that always has to save your neck and I ain't always gonna be here. Anyway gotta go Frank's picking me up. See ya around. Or not." With that said Misty flounced out of the room without looking back.

That girl, thought Kate. Is without a doubt the meanest person on the planet. She hadn't even check to see if Kate was ok or not

.  
Kate glanced at the clock and yelped. It was would start in ten minutes. She leapt out of bed quickly and the room spun. Kate grabbed hold of the bed frame and let out of a whimper as it was her injured that she had just used.

Once the room stopped spinning Kate quickly got dressed in her creased uniform that been used the day before. It was awkward to manage it but manage it Kate did. Kate tried to do her hair but doing one handed was just impossible so she just chucked a brush in her bag and put a hair lackey in her pocket. Once she was ready she grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room and ran down stairs to the front door. Her shoe laces trailing behind.

Lucky for Kate she lived in town so she didn't have to catch the bus to school. As Kate ran down the street she quickly pulled out a bottle of water and a paracetamol. Her head was throbbing and it was killing her. So she took one to ease the pain.

The school bell rang and Kate was four hundred metres away from the entrance. Kate sped up she didn't want to get detention for being late again. Kate slipped past the school office and ran all the way to her class.  
Luck was on her side for a change. Her class mates hadn't gone inside yet so technically she wasn't late.

"Kate! Over here!"

Kate looked around and saw her friend Sam waving to her. She smiled and rushed over to her.

"Sam I need a favour. Can you do my hair please? I'll explain later."

"Sure, no worries."

Sam grabbed Kate's brush and lackey and began to tie her hair back for her. She had just finish when Ms. Palmer came to the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got held up with a phone call. Anyway, lets get started."

Kate smiled at Sam in thanks and quickly followed her fellow class mates into the classroom. She was in grade 5 and her friend Sam was in the year below her but because they went to a small school they had classes together.

Ms. Palmer went to the front of the room and began to take the roll book out to mark who was present and who was absent.

Kate slid into her chair and put her bag on the back of her chair. She got her pencil case and books out. When she looked through her math book Kate face turn into one of horror. She looked down at her page which had been assigned had for homework and had found that she hadn't completed it again. Today was going to be a bad day. Kate could feel it.

"Kate McGregor."

"Present miss." Kate answered back glumly.

Ms. Palmer looked up to survey the girl. Her eyes took in all her features. Her eyes narrowed in concentration but made no comment.

"Jessica Napier."

Once Kate was sure the teacher was busy Kate pulled out a pen and started to do her homework. Her brow furrowed as the questions became a bit more complex as she progressed. She didn't have a calculator because her mum hadn't supplied her with one so Kate had to work all her math problems out mentally and it was hard work. She was about halfway down when a shadow appeared over her desk.

"Kate McGregor what are you doing?"

Kate looked up and saw Ms. Palmer with a serious expression on her face.

"I... I ah... I'm doing my math homework miss."

"Can anyone tell what the point of homework is? Anyone?"

A boy in the back row raised his hand.

"Yes Brendan?"

"It means we have to complete it at home miss."

"That is correct Brendan." Brendan put his hand down with a smug smile on his face. "Now Kate what are you doing?"

Kate took a deep breath and looked up into her teacher's face. Her hands were shaking with anger but she wasn't going to give in to it. "My homework Miss. I'm sorry but I didn't have time to complete it at home."

Ms. Palmer looked at her with a serious expression. "You will stay back at the end of the day and you and I will talk about this. Now let's begin with the lesson..."

Kate tuned out. In trouble again her mother was going to flip again. Kate turned her attention back to teacher and started work with a frown on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell for the end of the day, everyone cheered.

"Now class settle down. Are your books away? As soon as they're away you may go. Don't forget to complete tonight's homework."

Kate put her books away and thought about sneaking out when a voice cut through her thoughts...

"Kate don't forget to stay back with me." Ms. Palmer was looking at her.

Kate nodded and began to pack away her bag.

Once the class was cleared of students Ms. Palmer made her way to her pupil's desk. She had trouble understanding this girl. She seemed so bright yet she was always late for school, her appearance was a mess and she rarely did her homework. Yet when the teacher watched her there always seemed to be a sort of sadness that surrounded the girl. She had noticed that her left hand was bandaged and that it was very sensitive to touch. She had heard rumours that her mother went through men like there was no tomorrow and that she didn't seem to care what her daughter did.

Although Ms. Palmer was fairly new to the area from what she had seen or lack of was that that the rumours were partially true. Not that she usually listened to rumours but she didn't have any evidence to prove the worst of them.

Ms. Palmer snapped out of it and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Kate? Could you tell me how things are going at home?" She asked gently.

Kate looked up her eyes surprised. Had she really been that obvious? Kate took a deep breath to calm her jumping stomach.

"Not much miss. I just had a lot to do and never got a chance to do the homework miss."

"Look Kate I'm going to speak very plainly. If you keep going the way you are going you aren't going to pass grade five. Your going to end up in a dead end job doing something that you don't like doing. The only way that isn't going to happen is that you need to change." Ms. Palmer paused as she surveyed Kate.

Kate raised her hand to scratch her nose.

"Kate what happened to your hand?" Ms. Palmer's voice had soften in concern.

Kate quickly dropped her hand and winced as it hit her lap. "Nothing miss." she said quietly with her eyes on her desk.

"May I have a look at it?"

"No!! Look I know you have our interests at heart but just leave me alone!" Kate was yelling, "My mum will look after me soo you don't need to. So I'll end up like a street urchin so what!! It's got nothing to do with you."

"But Kate you could do so much better. I've seen it sometimes when you are talking and it just comes out. Your smart, don't waste it." Ms. Palmer was begging. "Kate will you please let me look at it? I promise I won't hurt you."

Kate looked at her warily. The last time she had trusted someone it had turned out badly. She studied her teacher's face for a moment or two. Ms. Palmer's hair was a mess her light brown hair had slipped out of it's bun. The red lipstick on her lips had worn away. Her brown eyes were tired but desperate. Kate couldn't see any hidden agenda, so she took a chance.  
Kate slowly lifted her left hand and put it on the desk gently.

"May I?" Ms. Palmer indicating the bandage.

Kate nodded once and kept her eyes on her hand. Ms. Palmer very gently undid the bandage. As she was doing this Kate held the desk with her right hand. Her knuckles were going white and she was biting her lip.

There was a gasp. Kate had her eyes shut so she couldn't see her teacher's face.

"Kate we need to get this seen to straight away. I won't ask how this happened for now but I will ask later. Come on Kate lets get you to the hospital."

While Ms. Palmer was talking she deftly re-bandage Kate's hand.

"Well come on Kate."

"Yes miss." Kate said with a small voice as she stood up and grabbed her bag and followed Ms. Palmer out.

**A/N: Well for those who haven't read it I hope you are enjoying it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol**

Chapter 5

Kate and Ms. Palmer stood inside the emergency entrance waiting to see a doctor. They had been there for five minutes and were told that a doctor would be with them shortly.

"How are you feeling Kate?"

"A little hungry miss and my head and hand hurt."

"Come on Kate lets go sit shall we?"

They had just taken a seat when a doctor entered the room.

"Miss Katelin McGregor?"

Kate and Ms. Palmer stood up and moved towards the doctor.

"Hello I'm Dr Bryant and I assume Katelin is you young lady." He said smiling to Kate.

"Yes sir." Kate answered quietly.

"Are you Susan McGregor?"

"No I'm her teacher. Ms. Palmer."

"Well unfortunately I can't let you come with us because you aren't related to Miss McGregor here. So I'm asking you to wait here for now. Now, Katelin why don't you and I go for a little walk to my room and we can have a little look at your hand."

Kate looked from the Doctor's friendly face her teacher's. Ms. Palmer smiled gently and gave Kate a little nod.

"Sure sir." She said with a forced smile on her face.

Dr. Bryant walked out of the waiting room and Kate followed behind. They walked down the corridor and turned left onto another corridor. Just as they got to the end they went through a door on the right which had a sign on it saying Dr. Matthew Bryant. As soon as Kate walked through the door was closed.

"Have a seat on the bed, Katelin." Dr. Bryant said as he went to the cupboard and got some items out of it.

He then put them on a tray and brought it over to where Kate was sitting.

"Alright now let's have a little look shall we?" Dr. Bryant murmured as he undid the bandage. "Hmm..."

After spending a few minutes looking at the burn he pulled out a sterile pack and soaked it in saline. He then soaked the wound in it so it would clean all the dirt out of it. Once that was done he grabbed a tube of cream. Kate read the label on it. It said Silver Sulfurdiazine. He gently began to spread it over her burn. It was really soothing.

Once that was done he grabbed a new sterile bandage and began to wrap it around her hand.

"Now Katelin can you tell me how this happened?" but his voice sounded distracted.

Kate snapped out of her reverie and looked at him but he was busy bandaging her hand. Once he was done he put his stuff away.

"Now this needs to be treated everyday until it heals. I'm going to give these to your teacher just so she can give these to your mother. Basically you need to clean it and to put some more ointment and get it bandaged. Now is there anything else?"

"My head hurts sir."

"Let's have a look." He stood up and went to examine her head. After a few minutes he said, "It looks like you've banged your head. I'll write down a cream you can use which will help get it down quicker. For now I'll give you some paracetamol to ease the headache that you must have."

He moved over to his cupboards and opened a draw and gave her some paracetamol with a glass of water. Kate took the glass and put the pill in her mouth and swallowed them along with the water.

"Anything else?"

"No sir. Thank you sir."

"Alright now Katelin what happened?" This time he wasn't distracted and expected an answer.

"Well sir, I... ah... I was stoking the fire and I dropped the poker but managed to catch it before it fell but I got the wrong end and I, I passed out. That's the truth, sir." She added hastily when he raised his eyebrows. She had to defend her mum because she had no one else and her mother loved her. Right?

"Ok, Katelin if that's what happened why didn't you come and see me straight away with your parents instead of with your teacher?"

Kate quickly cast her mind around to come up with an excuse. "My mother wasn't home sir and if she had I would've been in trouble sir. The reason I'm here with my teacher is because my mum... My mum had to work and she's friends with Ms. Palmer." Kate said quickly.

"Hmm..." Dr. Bryant had his eyebrows raised but said nothing. "Alright we'll leave it for now. Now let's go find Ms. Palmer."

Dr. Bryant held the door open for Kate and Kate got up off the bed and walked out of the room with Dr. Bryant following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol which in this story is just Kate and Marshall. Everything else is mine!**

Chapter 6

As soon as they entered the waiting room Ms. Palmer jumped up out the chair and quickly made her way towards them.

"How is she?"

"She's a lot better but I've given her some cream and bandages. Can you make sure that Kate keeps this clean? and if you could change the dressing on it that would be great. Also here's my card I'd like to talk to you later. Well, as soon as possible." Dr Bryant tried to hand Ms. Palmer a card with his contact details but Ms. Palmer didn't take it.

"How about we talk now. Just give me a couple of minutes." Ms. Palmer turned to Kate. "Kate are you able to go to the car and unlock it and hop in. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Kate forced her eyes open a little wider and nodded silently. She took the keys her teacher held out and dragged her little feet out the door and to the car.

The sun was setting but there was enough light to see. Kate walked through the car park trying to remember what her teacher's car looked like. It had a bright yellow flower on the rear window but that was all she could remember. Just as Kate thought she couldn't walk any further she finally spotted a car with a bright yellow flower on it. As Kate put the key in the lock she heard a voice call,

"Kate? Kate? Where are you?"

Kate just turned the key and opened the door. She was too tired to say anything. Once she had gotten seated Kate reached over and pushed the horn. Then settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Kate heard footsteps hurrying towards the car.

"Kate!" Came muted voice.

Kate opened her eyes to see Ms. Palmer standing outside the car peering in through the glass. She had a serious expression on her face. Ms. Palmer opened the door.

"Kate, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere?" Her serious expression softened as she saw that Kate was trying hard to stay awake.

"I'm sorry miss. I couldn't remember what your car looked..." _Yawn_ "looked  
like." _Yawn_.

"Oh Kate, I shouldn't have let you go to the car by yourself but I really had to talk to Dr. Bryant. Here if you can give me the keys we can get going."

Kate handed over the keys and shut her eyes again. Her thoughts were drifting away. She heard sounds, footsteps, a door closing, the jangling of keys and then the engine starting up. Kate soon fell asleep.

Ms. Palmer looked over at her charge and sighed. Why couldn't life be easy? She thought. The poor girl had been abused by whom she did not know but she was going to find out. It was her responsibility to make sure the children were not being abused. What Dr. Bryant had to say was fascinating...  
_**  
Flashback  
**_  
_They had both watched Kate open the door and walk out._

_"Look I know this is important but I really do need to get back to Kate in a minute. She looks like she is going to falls asleep on her feet."_

_"Not to worry Ms, sorry I've forgotten your name."_

_"Its Palmer, Julie Palmer and don't worry I know what it's like to remember names I have to remember a classroom full of names."_

_Dr. Bryant smiled. "Anyway Ms. Palmer, I need to ask some questions about Katelin. Does she seem happy and do you know what her situation is at home?"_

_"She does seem quiet, I do hear rumours about her mother but I'm not sure how true they are."_

_"Alright Ms. Palmer.."_

_"Julie." interrupted Ms. Palmer._

_"Alright Julie," There was a smile on his face as he said it. "I honestly think that Katelin has been neglected. She looks like she hasn't had a decent haircut in a while and that her hair really does need a wash as well. She is looking a little thin and well that burn... It doesn't look like an accident as Katelin claims. I'm going to lodge a report to the police. I'd talk to child services but I think that something needs to be done now and I honestly don't know when they would get up here considering we are so isolated."_

_"I also suggest that you or a good friend of hers looks after Katelin tonight because if her mother is abusive I think it would be better if she was somewhere where she would feel safe and secure. I seriously think you should file a report on it to the local authorities. The aim is to get this girl safe."_

_"Your right." Julie sighed. "I'll do it first thing in the morning but right now I think I'd better get Kate to bed. Thanks for taking the time to talk Dr. Bryant."_

_Dr. Bryant smiled. "Matt. My name is Matt and here is my card if you have any problems with Katelin I mean Kate." He handed his card with his details on it and this time Julie took it._

_"I'll talk to you later Julie." and with a smile he walked off and Julie made her way to the car park._  
**  
**_**End of Flashback**_**  
**  
Well, something had to be done with Kate, Julie thought. So Julie decided to take Kate to her house for the night and sort it out in the morning. As she drove home her thoughts were swirling around her head as she thought about the problem at hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been soo busy and everything. Will update as soon as I can. **

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 7

Kate awoke just as the car pulled to a stop. Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was dark so she couldn't tell where they were. She yawned as she woke up.

"Ms. Palmer?" Kate turned and looked to her teacher but the seat was empty. "Ms?"

Suddenly the door was flung open. Kate put her hands up to protect herself.

"Kate? Its ok I won't hurt you. I promise it's just sometimes this door sticks so you have to really put some effort into opening it." Ms. Palmer stood there with her hand on the door with a gentle expression. "It's ok Kate. You can hop out now."

Kate just stared at the teacher stunned. Slowly she undid the buckle on her seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing her mother or Mick. Kate turned around to grab her school bag and slung it over shoulder. As she turned around it was then that she realised that she wasn't home.

"Kate?" Ms. Palmer stood next her hesitant. "I thought it would be best for tonight that you stayed here tonight. I've already rung ahead and it's ok with them. Are you ok Kate?" Ms. Palmer looked worried.

"No I'm fine Ms. I'll be fine at Sam's house. I'll see you at school Ms." Kate slowly turned away and headed towards the front door.

Ms. Palmer followed her pupil in her wake. Once at the front door Ms. Palmer knocked twice and stepped back and waited patiently for someone to answer it.

The door slowly opened and Sam's mother, Mrs. Lowe looked out.

"Hello Katie, come on in. You look like you're ready for bed. Sam's in the lounge room." Mrs. Lowe turned and looked at Ms. Palmer. "Come on in Julie. It's good to see you again except I was hoping it would be in better circumstances."

Ms. Palmer and Kate walked in as Mrs. Lowe shut the door behind them. Kate looked to her teacher as if asking permission. Ms. Palmer just smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Kate."

With that said Kate walked away leaving Ms. Palmer and Mrs. Lowe in the entrance way.

As soon as Kate entered the room she was engulfed by a pair of arms. "Kate! Are you ok?" Brown hair blocked her view. "Mum said that you weren't well and that you were staying here so that you could get better. She said that I could help you."

Kate stepped back and looked at her friend. "I'm ok. I actually don't understand why I'm here but I always love coming here. I love our sleepovers. You know when we stay up late and tell stories."

Sam laughed. "The adults must have gone crazy to let you stay here over a school night. We are going to have fun aren't we?"

Kate laughed as well. "Uh huh." She nodded in agreement. She suddenly felt wide awake and happy.

"Well let's get you already for our sleep over." Sam dragged Kate down the hallway and pulled her into her room. "Put your stuff here." Sam was pointing to a chair that was in the corner of the room.

Kate had just put her bag down when Mrs. Lowe came in. "Katie it's time for a bath. Come on."

"Mrs. Lowe I can wash myself." Came the indignant reply. Kate stood there with her arms folded.

"I know you probably can sweetie but your hair needs a wash as well." Kate put a hand to hair.

"It also needs a trim as well dear." Kate pulled her hair close to her. "It's just so you can manage it a bit easier. Just think a new look, a new Katie. What do you think?"

Kate looked at Mrs. Lowe. "What happens if I don't want it cut?"

"It will get cut Katie." The voice was firm but gentle. "I'm a hairdresser Katie. I promise it will look good but first things first go get undressed and let get you hair washed. I'll let you wash yourself though." There was a smile on her face as she said it.

She walked out leaving a bewildered Kate. "Is she always like this? Or is it just me? I must be the unluckiest girl in the whole world."

Kate took her shoes off and pulled her hair lackey out and walked towards the bathroom while Sam was trying to organise what they would need for a sleep over.

_One Hour Later..._

Kate stood outside the bathroom door in Sam's jammies. Her once dirty blond hair was now shining golden. It had originally grown all the way to her waist but her new cut hair was now resting on her shoulders. Kate's face shone with cleanliness. Her whole body shone except for her eyes. They were flashing with suppressed anger but upon seeing her friend the anger faded.

Sam stood in the middle of the lounge room and the place looked like a bomb had the place. Sam had such a serious expression on her face that Kate had to laugh.

"Sammy what on earth has happened here?"

Sam looked up her mouth was open as she was about to answer but stopped short. "What an earth happened to you Kate?"

Your mum cornered me in the bathroom with some scissors and now the floor is a mess. Now Sammy what is going on?"

"Well I'm trying to make a tent so we can sleep in it." Sam said in a matter- of- factly kind of tone.

Kate eyes shone with anticipation. "Can I help?"

"Course, how about you help sort this stuff out."

"Sure!" was the enthusiastic reply and both girls got to work building their tent.

Half an hour later the room had completely changed. From a messy room to a neat tent made with two beds with lots of teddy bears sitting at one end of them.

"We did a good job." Kate commented.

"Most of it was your idea Kate I didn't think of using the couch as one of the walls. Wow! it looks great."

"Katie! Samantha! Dinner." Came the voice of Mr. Lowe.

Sam and Kate rushed to the dining room and enjoyed a lovely roast lamb and vegetables. Once dinner was done the girls went back to putting the final touches to their tent.

"Girls!" Mrs. Lowe stood at the entrance to their tent. "It's time for bed. You have school the next day. Come on."

Kate and Sam got ready for bed. Once in her makeshift bed Kate's eyes fluttered to a close. Her last coherent thought was building tents were actually quite fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 8

Kate awoke abruptly and for a minute she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came back to her. About how her teacher Ms. Palmer had found out about the burn on her hand and that she had been taken to the hospital to get it fixed. After the hospital, she had been taken to her best friend's house and she was sleeping in their lounge room in a tent that she and Sam had built earlier.

There was a hammering sound coming from the front of the house. Kate quickly realised that it was someone knocking very hard on the front door. The door opened and a man's voice began to yell. Kate heard Sam's dad try to talk but Kate couldn't hear. Kate pushed her blankets aside and got up out of bed. Kate decided the only way to find out what was going on was to go and see for herself.

Sam stirred.

"Kate?" she whispered groggily. "Where are you going?"

"Shh! Follow me. I'm going to check out what's going on." Kate whispered back.

Kate stepped out of the tent and made her way to the front door. A wide eyed Sam followed closely behind.

It was Mick, her mother's current boyfriend that was standing by the door. Kate wondered why he was here in the middle of the night.

Mr. Lowe (Sam's dad) was facing Mick. He was in his pyjamas and his hair was tousled. He hadn't seen the girls because his back was to them.

"Where's Kate? Her ma wants her, NOW!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Blake but it's the middle of the night and she's fast asleep. Also... have you been drinking Mick?" Mr. Lowe's face turned from nervousness to concern.

Mick's face was red to start with. It had gone ever redder as he got more angry. "It's none of ya business what I do. Now where the hell's Kate! I need her!" His voice had risen.

"Mick calm down. I really think you should leave."

Mick had been looking around and had spotted Kate peeping out from around the door with Sam by her side. He ignored Mr. Lowe and made for Kate.

"You lil b****! What the hell are you playin' at? You goin' somewhere and you ain't even tellin' where ya goin'! We was waitin' for you to make dinner and you didn't come home. Do you know what 'appened?"

Kate shook her head as he advanced on her. She backed away slowly her eyes wide with fear.

"Misty chucked a temper and everything's a mess! Ya lil b**** needs ta be taught a lesson. Git over 'ere! Now!"

Kate kept backing away while never taking her eyes off him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Mr. Lowe moved to step in between them. "Mick I want you to leave! Now!"

Mick just pushed Mr. Lowe aside and grabbed Kate.

"You lil b****!" He lifted his hand.

WHAM!!

Kate had been smacked across the face. All Kate could see were stars. Pain was shooting to her head and she could feel her face going red. She would not cry though.

Mrs. Lowe came out.

"The police are on their way Mick. Let go of her." Mrs. Lowe was angry and she moved to help Kate.

Suddenly a man's voice called out, "Hello it's the police."

A middle age police officer came to the door.

"What is going on?"

He had walked in on an interesting scene that had frozen in time. Sam was hiding in a corner. Mr Lowe was trying to grab Mick from behind while Mrs. Lowe was trying to get Kate away from Mick.

"He's trying to take Kate away and smells really bad." Sam said. Her face was white and she was shaking but she looked at the police officer, her eyes pleading. "Can you make him go away Mr. Police officer, Sir?" Her eyes were wide and pleading still.

The police officer smiled gently at her. "Why don't you go back to bed Sam and the grown-ups and I will sort this out."

"Can Kate come to?"

"Of course." He said to Sam. "Could you both let the girl go?" He said. His comment was directed at Mick and Mrs. Lowe.

Mick slowly lowered his hands and let go of Kate. Mrs. Lowe stepped in-between them and told Kate over her shoulder. "Go to back to bed sweetheart I'll be there in a minute."

Kate slowly moved out of the room but she stopped as soon as she turned the corner so she could hear what was being said.

Kate quickly tuned back into the scene.

"... and he hit her and tried to drag her out of here by force."

"Alright thanks Jess. Let's here Mick's side of the story. What do you say Mr. Blake? Mick?"

Mick looked at him. He opened his mouth, "They dinna want me ta see Kate. Her ma wants her."

The constable wriggled his nose as he smelt Mick's breath.

"Ok Mick I think you'd better come with me." He pushed Mick out the door. "You'll need to come to the station tomorrow and we'll finish it off then. I'm sorry about this." He added to Sam's parents. "Night."

"Her ma wants her!" Mick kept yelling out the door.

Sam's dad shut the door.

"I'd better go and see how Katie and Sammy are. I'll be back soon." murmured Mrs. Lowe as she headed towards the lounge room.

Kate quickly snapped out of it and quickly got back to the tent. She quickly got back into bed and shut her eyes so she could pretend to be asleep.

A pair of feet stood outside the tent. Then a face appeared as Mrs. Lowe crouched down in front of the opening.

"Katie? Sammy? Are you both awake?"

"Mummy?" Sam said softly. "Mummy I'm scared."

"Oh sweetheart, come here."

Sam crawled out of the tent and went to her mum. Kate stayed where she was still pretending to be asleep.

"Katie?"

"Mummy, I think she's asleep. Mummy, can I stay with you tonight? Please?" Sam whispered her voice shaking.

"Of course sweetie, you go into our room and I'll be there in a minute. Ok?"

"Yes Mummy." Sam walked off heading towards her parents' room.

Mrs. Lowe crawled into the tent.

"Katie? Ouch! I don't think I'm supposed to be able to this kinda stuff." Mrs. Lowe had hit her head on the roof of the tent which was a table. "Katie?" she called softly.

She got to Kate's head and touched her gently. Kate didn't move.

"Oh Katie." Mrs. Lowe sighed softly. A rustle of material and then there were a gentle pair of lips on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Katie and if you need me just come to our room. Night sweetie."

More rustling of material another bump (that was Mrs. Lowe bumping her head again) and Kate was left alone.

**A/N: Now maybe for those who haven't read this before can see why Kate is who she is in the series, maybe not. Anyway I shall try and update just a quick again soon. **_**Learning to Love**_** I shall try and update soon. Well, when I get time between everything else, LOL.**

**Happy reading,**

**Fantasy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Sea Patrol!**

Chapter 9

Kate opened her eyes as soon the Mrs. Lowe's footsteps receded.. The room was in darkness and Kate was all alone.

Kate was thinking about what had happened. It didn't make sense. If Kate had disappeared her mother might have worried a little but Mick wouldn't have. So why now? Kate thought.

Unless... unless something had happened and that she was needed. Maybe her mother was hurt? Maybe Mick had done something? The house could be on fire she thought. All my drawings and my doll she thought.

Kate had to know why Mick had wanted her home. A bad feeling came to her tummy. It made her feel sick.

Kate sat up quietly and got out of bed. She went to Sam's room and grabbed her clothes and shoes and got changed as quickly and as quietly as she could. Then she grabbed her school bag and made her way to the back door. She opened it softly and walked out. She shut the door behind her as softly as she could.

Kate went out the back gate and walked as fast as she could, home. There were no lights on but the moon shone down brightly which gave her enough light to see by.

Worry was etched on her face, as she wondered what she would find back at home. Kate walked as fast as her little legs would carry her. She tripped once or twice but she immediately got back on her tired feet and walked on.

After about ten minutes (Sam lived on the other side of town) Kate had reached her street. There were no fire trucks or police so that meant the house hadn't burnt down but Kate still had a bad feeling in her tummy. She walked even faster.

When she got to her front gate she pushed the latch aside and walked up the garden path to the front door. She went to pull her key out of her school bag when, the door burst open. There stood Misty (Mick's daughter).

Misty's face showed surprise though she quickly recovered. "Whatcha doing 'ere brat?" she said viciously.

Kate stepped back and took Misty's appearance in. She had a jacket on and was dressed like she was ready to go out. She had a suitcase in her right hand and her little hand bag in her left.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kate asked in a quiet and uncertain voice.

"Ain't you a nosey brat. It's none of ya damn business but if ya really wanna know, I'm leavin'! I've 'ad enough of this 'ell 'ole! So see ya round." There was a pause then, "Not!" She pushed past Kate and walked out of the garden and out of Kate's life.

Kate stood there for a moment then shook her head in disbelief. It was all over. No Mick. No Misty. Things could go back to how they used to be, Kate thought happily.

Kate stepped over the threshold. She threw her bag onto the dining table and yelled out, "Mum! Mum! I'm home!"

Kate waited to hear a reply but all she got was silence.

"Mum?" called Kate uncertainly.

Kate moved to the stairs and bounded up them two at a time. The bad feeling intensified the further up the steps she went. Kate went straight to her mother's room. There was a light on and the door was ajar.

Kate pushed the door open and looked around. The room was a mess. The lamps had been knocked off their stands. The bed wasn't made and the pillows had disappeared altogether. There was no sign of her mother. Kate rushed out of the room and searched the rest of the place. There was no sign of her anywhere.

Kate slowly made her way back to her mother's room thinking about where her mother could be. She went to sit on the bed. It was when she sat down, that she saw her. Her mother was lying face down on the far side of the bed. There was blood around her. Kate hadn't seen her before because that side of the bed her mother was on, was hidden from the view of the door.

Kate immediately went to her mother. "Mother! Mummy!" Kate yelled in panicked.

Kate looked to see where the blood was coming from. There was a cut on her head. Kate began to shake her mother.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! Wake up. Please Mummy." Kate whispered pleading with her. What could she do?

Suddenly she remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ok class, I have a question for you." Ms. Palmer was standing in front of the class._

_Kate was doodling in her book but stopped to look up as the class had quieten down._

_"What would happen if I was to hurt myself really badly?"_

_One of the Kate's classmates raised their hand._

_"Yes Brenden?" Ms. Palmer looked at him._

_"You'd go and fix it Miss."_

_"Ok that's true but would happen if I couldn't like I was unconcious which means," Ms. Palmer quickly explained when she saw some blank faces. "That I was asleep and I couldn't wake up."_

_"Does that mean your dead Miss?" said a voice._

_"No Jasper it doesn't. It just means that it would be hard for you to wake me up. That's all."_

_"But you said Miss that you couldn't be woken up."_

_Suddenly voices broke out. People started asking questions all at the same time. Kate sat and watched as Ms. Palmer tried to calm them down._

_"Alright! Alright! Alright! Enough!" Ms. Palmer yelled over the top of the noise. "Ok let get back on topic. If something were to happen to me what you would need to do is dial 000 which helps get the ambulance. Does everyone understand?"_

_The noise broke out again..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kate snapped her fingers and knew she had to call the ambulance. Kate looked around the room and spotted a phone on top of the bedside table. She leant over her mother and stretched out her arms to try and reach the phone. Her fingers just brushed against it. It was enough to knock the phone off the table. It fell and landed a little closer to Kate. Kate leant across her mother and grabbed the phone. She sat up and found herself covered in blood.

Kate stared at it but knew she couldn't stop because she had to ring the ambulance people for her mother. Kate dialled the number. She went through all the prompts and was finally talking to someone on the phone.

"Hello! Yes my mummy is on the ground and she's bleeding." Kate's voice was slightly higher then usual.

Silence

"No she's not awake and she won't wake up when I shake her. Is she dead?" Kate whispered panicked.

Silence

"Its number 4 Stratmoreally Place, Padbury. Please hurry my mummy needs to wake up."

Kate hung up the phone and looked down at her mother. She hated the silence.

"Mummy you will be ok. You've gotta be. Who else have I got? I don't want to be alone and I don't want to do grown up stuff I'm too little."

There was a noise and Kate's ears pricked up. It was a siren. A minute later people came charging into the house (Kate had left the door opened) wearing uniforms.

They were yelling out "Hello! Anyone here!"

"I'm up here!" Kate called. She looked down at her mother. "Mummy, there are people here to help you are gonna be alright."

"Here!!" Kate yelled again and people came bursting into the room.

"Ok little girl can you move back over there and we'll look after your mum. ok?" Said one of them kindly.

Kate nodded and stood up and walked over to the wall of the room and sat down.

The group of people moved in on her mother and Kate watched for what seemed like hours. Her head slowly drooped and her eyes shut. Soon she was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Kate was sitting at her desk watching Ms. Palmer write on the blackboard. Suddenly the teacher whirled around and looked straight at Kate with such menace that Kate flinched. Ms. Palmer's lips parted but no sound came from her. Her face was in an expression of anger. _

_The only sound Kate could hear was the thud, thud, of her heart. Then, it was as if the volume button had been turned up but, the sound was distorted. Nothing was making sense._

_The scene changed and she was at the local park. She was all alone in the playground. The breeze blew the swings gently breeze._

_"Hello! Is anybody there?" Kate yelled._

_Silence met her ears. Kate slowly walked away from the playground and walked towards the entrance of the park._

_Footsteps were heard. The footsteps were in front of her. Kate's heart sped up. She felt fear. Kate turned around and fled, too afraid to see who they belonged to. The footsteps sped up and Kate ran. _

_They were getting closer and closer but Kate refused to look back. She ran faster, trying with all her might to get away. _

_Suddenly a hand reached out to grab her._

_"Katelin!" said the voice._

_The hands forced Kate to turn around to face them and she saw it was..._

Mrs. Lowe!

Mrs. Lowe was standing over her. She had a kind smile on her face.

"Katie you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Kate blinked and rubbed her face. She yawned.

"Mrs..." Her voice came out as a croak. Mrs. Lowe got up and went to Kate's bedside table and poured a glass of water. She handed it to Kate.

Kate took the glass and drank the water.

"Mrs. Lowe, what are you doing here?" It was only when she looked around was that she realised that she didn't know where 'here' was. Her eyes widened.

Mrs. Lowe smiled gently, "Kate, you're in hospital. I came to check in on you about an hour later, and found that you were gone. So I rang the police, your home and the hospital. By the time I rang, the hospital, said that you were there, fast asleep. So I came down as soon as, I was able to make sure you were ok."

Kate stared at Mrs. Lowe as she processed the information. Then she looked around 'her' room taking in all the details. It was a simple room with a bed, a cupboard, a chair and two doors. One that led to the bathroom and another that lead out to the corridor. Everything was white, which made Kate think that maybe this wasn't real.

Kate blinked and turned back to Mrs. Lowe.

"Katie? Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Lowe had a concerned look on her face as she watched Kate.

"Is this real?" Kate asked meekly.

Mrs. Lowe took Kate's hand into hers and patted it gently. "I'm sorry Katie but yes, this is real." There was sympathy in her voice.

Kate shut her eyes she didn't want to hear sympathy or pity. She didn't need it or want it.

"Where is my mother?" Kate asked trying to stay calm and not get angry.

"Katie, she's been taken to ICU (intensive care unit). Its so they can look after better." There was a pause. "She will be ok." Mrs. Lowe's eyes betrayed contradicted what she was saying though.

Kate turned her head away and shut her eyes.

Footsteps came to the door and Kate tensed for a minute. Then a voice spoke to Mrs. Lowe.

"Visiting hours are over Ma'am." Then the footsteps receded.

There was a sigh behind her and movement. Kate turned towards the sound and saw Mrs. Lowe standing.

"I have to go Katie. I'll be back later." She leant over and kissed her on the forehead. Then she straightened and walked out of the room leaving a confused little girl behind.

Kate turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Everything was changing and it just wasn't fair. She didn't want things to change. She wanted things to how they were two years ago.

A person walking past the door and saw that Kate was awake, doubled back to see how she was going.

It was Dr. Bryant. He smiled gently. "Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

Kate ignored the question. "What's happening with my mother? Is she going to be ok? Kate looked at him then added quickly and bluntly, "And please don't lie to me."

Dr. Matt Bryant stared down at his patient. Although she was only nine years of age she seemed to be more grown up then most kids her . Bryant debated silently whether or not he should tell her what was happening with her mother.

He sighed, his eyes shut and he pinched his nose as he debated what to say to Kate. Slowly his eyes opened and his hand fell to his side as he took in Kate's form.

"Well, to be honest with you Kate. I don't know. The doctors and nurses down in emergency are looking after her. At the moment I don't know if your mother is going to be ok or not. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know." He gazed down at her with a look that Kate couldn't understand. "I promise."

Kate stared back at him with respect. "Thank you for not lying to me." She said quietly. "I know I'm only nine and all but, I need to know."

Dr. Bryant and Kate stared at one another for a moment. Then Dr. Bryant snapped out of it.

"I'd better get going. Though if you need anything just push that button on there." He showed her the little remote that had the button that called for assistance. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

Kate watched him then thought of something. "Dr.?" She called.

Dr. Bryant turned around. "Yes?"

"Um, Dr. Bryant I was um, just wondering, when do I get to go home?" Kate asked uncertainly.

"Well because your mother is here you'll probably be going to stay with some relative or something like that." He smiled when she opened her mouth to speak. "You should be out of here tomorrow."

Kate closed her mouth.

"Anyway I've got to run. I'll come and check on you later." He turned and left the room.

**A/N: Ok that's the next two for this one. Am posting next chapter of Learning to Love! I hope you are enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what I you think of this story I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Fantasy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol etc…**

Chapter 11

The next morning Kate was sitting up in bed eating breakfast when Mrs. Lowe walked past her room.

"Mrs. Lowe?" Kate called out confused. Mrs. Lowe did not come back instead her brisk footsteps faded.

Kate shrugged and guessed she would find out later what was going on. That was the thing about country towns you always found out what was going on eventually. Kate was just finishing her breakfast when a nurse came in.

"Hello Katelyn, how are you feeling?" Nurse smiled.

"Um, alright I guess." Kate said looking sullen. Then she brightened as she asked, "Am I leaving today?"

"Yes but not til this afternoon. We're just going to check a couple of things out, just to make sure you're fine. Though, we are also waiting for social services to send someone out to look after you and take you home."

Kate's eyes widen in surprise and confusion. The nurse saw the look and added, "Just until your mum is well enough to look after you."

"My mum's ok then?" Kate asked while she watched the nurse very carefully.

"Yes she turned for the better this morning but, it will still be awhile before she can leave and we can't have you hanging round here for weeks on end. Besides I'm sure you want to go home soon."

Kate had another question. "Why can't I stay at Sam's place, Mrs. Lowe's?"

"Who?" The nurse had a puzzled look on her face.

Kate just shrugged.

While the nurse had been talking she had checked Kate over, written down her findings and was now placing the clip board at the front of her bed.

"Anyway have a nice morning and I'll see you later on." She smiled and left, off to go and finish her rounds.

_A few hours later..._

Kate was sitting on her bed. She had her clothes, socks and shoes on. She was ready to go. The only thing that was stopping her was that she had to wait for her 'carer' to come and pick her up.

There was a knock on her door and Kate looked up to see who it was. A middle aged woman stood there. She wore her brown hair up in an immaculate bun which complemented the pressed pinstripe suit she wore.

While Kate was looking the woman over, the woman was taking in everything about Kate, from her grubby sneakers to her messy blonde hair. Kate patted her hair down feeling a little self conscious about how she must look to the woman.

The woman walked into Kate's room and smiled at her, Kate looked away quickly. She held out her hand and said, "My name is Marie Marshall but may call me Mrs. Marshall or Ms or Ma'am. I'm here to look after you while your mother is in hospital." Mrs. Marshall paused for a moment then continued. "Now, why don't we get you checked out and get to know one another a little better. Maybe you could show me around your house."

Kate stared at the outstretched hand and then back to its owner. Mrs. Marshall just raised an eyebrow at Kate's stunned look. Kate looked away again.

"Come along then." Then Mrs. Marshall turned and briskly walked out of the room in an orderly fashion.

Kate just sat on the bed, stunned. Then she quickly jumped off the bed and hurried after her carer while thinking that living with Mrs. Marshall was going to be a different experience.

***********************************************************************

Kate was finally discharged from the hospital. She couldn't help but be happy. It was almost like she was free.

Mrs. Marshall and Kate arrived at Kate's house in no time at all. They entered the house through the front door and both stood in the entrance hall. Kate was suddenly unsure as to what to say or do. So she stood quietly staring at her feet while Mrs. Marshall looked around and examined everything.

"Now Katelyn, you must give me a tour of your, ah, house."

Kate looked around the room. There were things everywhere, clothes, sheets and cds. Even books were strewn across the house. In short, the house was a complete and utter mess. For the first time in Kate's life, Kate felt embarrassed about the state of the house. Although she had just met Mrs. Marshall, Kate wanted Mrs. Marshall to think well of her. To have Mrs. Marshall see the state of the house made Kate feel that she had let Mrs. Marshall and herself down.

"Katelyn?" Mrs. Marshall's puzzled voice broke through Kate's thoughts.

Kate looked up and into the brown eyes of her carer. Then she quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Katelyn, why don't you show me where you sleep?" Mrs. Marshall's soft voice was gentle yet firm.

"Yes Ma'am." Kate said quietly while still looking at the floor.

"Katelyn!"

Kate looked up startled.

"When you talk to me I would like you to look me in the eyes." Mrs. Marshall said very firmly.

"Yes Ma'am." Kate said softly while making sure she looked at Mrs. Marshall in the eye.

Mrs. Marshall put a hand to her mouth then said, "That's much better. Now lead on."

Kate led the way up the stairs and Mrs. Marshall followed close behind. Kate showed Mrs. Marshall her room, her mother's room, Misty's old room and the bathroom.

Kate then walked down stairs and showed Mrs Marshall the rest of the house. They finished the tour in the laundry.

Kate turned and pointed to the back door. "That leads out into the backyard and that's it. That's the whole house, Ms."

"Hmm, well Katelyn..." Mrs Marshall started to say but Kate cut her off.

"The name is Kate, not Katelyn. Kate." Kate said firmly as she looked Mrs. Marshall in the eye.

Mrs. Marshall looked at Kate thoughtfully for a moment then she quickly snapped out of it.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me young lady, was that we need to get this house ready for when your mother comes home. This means that certain things will have to change. For example you can't dump things on the floor where ever you like they must be put away. We are going to make this house into a home. A home where you feel welcomed." Mrs. Marshall stopped and waited to see if Kate had anything to say. Kate just stared at Mrs. Marshall in silence, waiting to hear what would happen.

"Let me set one thing straight _Kate_," She looked meaningfully at Kate then continued. "I will not be the only one getting this house ready. You, are going to help me."

Kate looked at Mrs. Marshall in puzzlement.

"So lets get started."

Mrs Marshall walked out of the laundry briskly, leaving a puzzled Kate behind.

How could you get a house ready? Thought Kate, as she slowly followed Mrs. Marshall out. She would find out soon enough.

**A/N: Yes Marie is finally in the story. Let me know what you think of her!**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	12. Interlude I

**Note: I don't Sea Patrol. Also this is from Marie Marshall's pov.**

**Interlude**

The child looked so lost. There she was sitting on her bed not knowing what was going to happen. My heart went out to her but I couldn't let her see it because then she would think she would walk all over me and I wouldn't let that happen.

I knocked on the door to let her know that I was there. She turned her head to look at me while I looked at her. What I saw stopped me, I saw a child that had been mistreated and it was sad to see it. The girl, Katelyn looked away, as if I was going to bite her. My eyes softened a little but I quickly controlled my expression. I had to be strong if not for her mother's sake then for Katelyn's sake alone.

I held out my hand to introduce myself, "My name is Marie Marshall but may call me Mrs. Marshall or Ms or Ma'am, that's all. I'm here to look after you while your mother is in hospital." I paused. It was it was a bit abrupt but I was like that when I meet someone for the first time.

"Now, why don't we get you checked out and get to know one another a little better. Maybe you could show me around your house."

I walked out trying to pull myself together, to be more professional like my husband Steve.

********************************************************************

"Now Katelyn, you must give me a tour of your, ah, house."

We got to the child's place and well what could I say, it was not a home at all it was like a rubbish tip with books and clothes strewn everywhere. I swear I could see some old food, pizza I think it was lying on one of the dining chairs. I turned around to look at Katelyn but the child seemed miles away.

"Katelyn?" I inquired curiously.

She seemed to snap out of whatever daydream she was in and looked at me, but then she turned away. Why? I asked myself. Why doesn't she stand up for herself? I must teach her something while I was here even if it was to believe in ones self. That would be my goal while I was here I thought decisively.

"Katelyn, why don't you show me where you sleep?" I asked gently to try and get her to talk more.

She answered but she was looking at her shoes. Well, that's got to change I thought.

"Katelyn!" I snapped to make her look at me.

The girl just about jumped out of her skin but she looked up.

"When you talk to me I would like you to look me in the eye." I wanted her to be strong.

"Yes Ma'am." She was looking at me very carefully to make sure that I could see her looking at me. I had to put a hand to my mouth to hide my smile.

Once I had my face under control, I gave her praise.

"That's much better. Now lead on."

******************************************************************

As Katelyn showed me around her house, I learnt a bit about her. She was smart, intelligent and very thoughtful but she was lazy and had no routine in her life. It was like she was a feather that floated here, there and everywhere. I knew I'd have to fix that before I left here. Katelyn needed some sort of routine in her life and I would help her with that. Maybe that was why I seemed cold and heartless to her.

I wanted her to grow up with the basic knowledge of things. For example, being able to take pride in ones presentation, to be able to look after ones self, to be independent, to be the person that I know that she can be and to have faith in herself.

The best way to start is by making this house into a home.

**A/N: And there you have your next update. You guys finally get to see Marie on how I introduced her as. I hope you like her, like I do. Please let me know. **

**Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kate stared at her bedroom in disgust. When Mrs Marshall said that they were going to turn her house into a home, Kate hadn't realised that they were going to clean every inch of the house. Mrs. Marshall expected her make it 'as neat as a pin'.

Ugh, thought Kate. In all her years, she had never been told to clean her room or any part of the house. Kate dragged her feet into her room and slowly unloaded all the cleaning products Mrs. Marshall had given her. Kate stared around her room and wonder what she was supposed to do first. This was all new to her and she didn't have any idea on what to do.

Footsteps came up the hall and then Mrs. Marshall stood at Kate's door.

"Well you are not going to get much done by staring round the room, you know." Mrs. Marshall's eyes flashed with amusement.

Kate turned and stared at her. She wanted to ask her something but it was hard. She kept opening and closing her mouth. Her brows crinkled in, indecision. Her mouth turned into a frown and her whole body tensed up as an internal battle took place. Then her body relaxed and her brows smoothed out and she looked up into Mrs. Marshall's face.

"Mrs. Marshall? Ma'am. I-I" she paused then she stared Mrs. Marshall in the face with grim determination. "Mrs. Marshall. Ma'am. I n-need h-h-help." Said Kate, her voice a little wobbly.

Mrs. Marshall stared at Kate for a moment and time stood still as both stared at the other. Then Mrs. Marshall nodded her head slightly and walked into the room. The spell was broken.

"Ok Kate. First off, we need to get rid of the rubbish or the things that you don't need anymore. So for example, I don't think you'll want half a picture. So we put it in the big black bag that I've given you." Mrs. Marshall paused to look at Kate to make sure that she understood.

Kate nodded silently as she watched Mrs. Marshall put the drawing in the black plastic bag.

"You have to be tough with what you keep. Ask yourself, are you going to use it or not? and if not put it in the bag. When you've done that come and get me and we can go onto the next step. Do you understand that?"

Kate nodded.

"I need a verbal response" Mrs. Marshall said sternly.

Kate looked at her blankly.

Mrs. Marshall interpreted the look. "I need you to say "Yes, Mrs. Marshall I understand." or "No, Mrs. Marshall I don't understand." Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs Marshall I understand." Kate said quietly but maintained eye contact.

"Good. Well get to work then." Mrs. Marshall turned and left Kate to it.

Kate took a deep breath and got started. She decided to start at one end of the room and work her way to the other.

A broken mirror, an old burger wrapper, some old clothes that were worn and too small for Kate were thrown into the bag. Kate went through everything at one end of her room where the rubbish had grown from her overflowing bin. Soon Kate had worked up a sweat and was trying to push her hair out of face. In about three hours Kate had filled her black plastic bag and she still had more to throw out.

Kate stood up and moved to her bed and sat down. She thought she deserved a few minutes rest. As Kate sat down her thoughts returned to when she had asked Mrs. Marshall for help. In all her years, she Katelyn Sarah McGregor had never asked for help. It was just a fact of life that she had to do things for herself. It had taken a lot of... something thought Kate to ask Mrs. Marshall for help.

Kate went from one side of the room to the other as she tried to work out what that 'something' was. Guts, thought Kate. Guts, was the word Kate was looking for. If Kate had ever asked for help she was always told off and was told to mind her own business. Mrs. Marshall was tough, Kate had to admit but she was fair. Like Ms. Palmer and Dr. Bryant but stricter.

Kate got up off the bed and dragged the huge black bag behind her. As she slowly made her way down the stairs, Kate smelled something delicious. She could also hear some music being played quietly. Kate walked further down the stairs and paused to take the scene before her in.

Mrs. Marshall was in the kitchen. She had an apron on and she was swaying in time to the music as she stirred the bowl she had in her arms with a spoon. The kitchen was cleaner, cleaner then Kate could ever remember it being. The music was coming from the radio; it was a sort of slow paced music. Soothing kind of music, Kate thought.

As Kate looked even further, she saw that there was something cooking in the oven. No one had used the oven in years. Kate hadn't even thought it worked still. Kate turned back to look at Mrs. Marshall and saw Mrs. Marshall staring back at her, her expression unreadable.

Kate quickly walked down the rest of the stairs. Mrs. Marshall had put her bowl down and had walked over to Kate. As soon as Kate hit the bottom stair Kate stopped.

"You have been busy Kate, dear." Mrs Marshall said as she looked past Kate to see the bulging bag behind her.

Kate turned to look at the bag, as if seeing it for the first time. Then she turned back to Mrs. Marshall.

"Yes, Ma'am I have." Kate answered as brave as she could. "Um, what do I do with it?"

Mrs. Marshall beckoned, "Follow me."

She walked out the front door and turned left. She walked to the side gate and went to the big bin that was kept right beside it. She lifted the lid.

"Put it in here." She said as she pointed to the bin.

Kate dragged the bag across to where the bin was. Kate lifted the big black bag as high as she could and tried to put it in the bin. Her legs wobbled as she lifted the heavy bag. Kate was about to fall backwards when a pair of bigger hands grabbed hold of Kate and the bag. With the help of the hands Kate was able to put the bag into the bin. As soon as Kate stepped back the lid slammed shut on the bin.

Kate sighed with a sense of achievement.

Mrs. Marshall stepped in front of Kate and waited.

Kate looked up surprised and stared at Mrs. Marshall waiting to see what she would say.

Mrs Marshall opened her mouth to say something then decided not too. She shut her mouth and stepped around Kate.

"Come along Kate, we need to finish preparing dinner. We can continue cleaning the house tomorrow."

She walked briskly away towards the house. Kate stayed for a minute or so, just taking the moment in. Then she sighed again and left to go get some dinner.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kate spent the next day attacking her room while taking breaks for meals. By the time the sun was setting Kate's room was spotless. Everything was sorted into boxes and clothes that were in ok condition were hung up in her wardrobe waiting to be used or were put in basket ready to be washed. Kate sat on her bed with a sigh. She liked her room like this. She knew where everything was and she could take some pride in it, that she had it all by herself with just a little bit of help. She couldn't wait to show her best friend Sam.

Mrs. Marshall entered the room with a knock on the door. Kate looked up as she walked in.

"Wow Kate you have done a really good job on your room. Do you want to help me with the rest of the house?" Mrs. Marshall's eyes sparkled but her face remained serious.

"Of course Ma'am, it's my house, so I have to help keep it clean. Which room did you want me to start on tomorrow?" Kate asked.

Mrs. Marshall sighed. She moved into the room and sat down on the chair that was at Kate's desk.

"Kate, it's going to have to wait til Saturday. You have to go back to school tomorrow."

Kate looked at Mrs. Marshall.

"Why do I have to go to school? It's too difficult and too boring. The only reason I like school is that I get to see my friend Sam. I don't like all the work that Ms. Palmer makes us do." Kate's face was deadly serious.

"Look Kate." Mrs. Marshall paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "You need to go to school." She held up a hand to stop Kate from interrupting. "Kate it's important you get an education. You don't always want to stay here for the rest of your life, do you?"

"N-no Ma'am, I don't. I want to go and do something important." Kate said firmly.

"Well if you want to do something important you need to have a good education. So what we are going to do is, send you to school and then when you get home we are both going to work on your homework. By the time you finish school you are going to be the top student in the school. Don't you want to be proud that you can achieve something?"

"Ah, yes Ma'am. Its just I never understand everything Ms. Palmer says." Kate paused then asked very shyly, "Do you really think I can be smart enough to be the top student?"

For the first time since Kate had met Mrs. Marshall, Mrs. Marshall smiled. It was a nice kind smile, it changed her face completely. It was a nice change thought Kate.

"Yes Kate I really think you could be the top student. You just need to study and do your work. How about we get you ready for tomorrow? So let's make your lunch together and get your uniform out. So that way you're not rushing round the house tomorrow, you'll be pretty much ready to go. Come on lets get started."

Kate thought about it. It would be nice to have lunch at school for a change. Usually, she didn't have time to get something for lunch in the morning. She nodded to herself as she followed Mrs. Marshall out to the kitchen. Yes, making your lunch the night before was a good idea. Though, going to school Kate still wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Two hours later, Kate had her lunch made as well as had dinner and helped Mrs. Marshall with the dishes. They had played a game of scrabble in which Mrs. Marshall had won but Kate was determined to beat her next time. Kate just had to learn more words that was all she thought. She was walking up to her room to get her uniform out then she was going to have a bath.

She opened her cupboard out and pulled out her uniform. It was still rumpled but it was clean of all stains. It was an improvement Kate thought. Kate put it on her chair all laid flat and ready to go.

Mrs. Marshall came in. "Kate you got your uniform out yet?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kate said while pointing to her chair.

"Kate! You can't go to school like that. It would be disgraceful come on lets go iron it." Mrs. Marshall said.

"I-iron it? What's that and what does it do? How will it make my school uniform better?" Kate was curious.

"Just get your uniform and follow me."

Kate picked up her uniform and followed Mrs. Marshall to the laundry.

"Ok Kate, I want you to sit here." Kate was picked up and put on top of the freezer box. She could now see what Mrs. Marshall was doing. She had a hand device in her hand and she had plugged it in.

"Kate, this is an iron. It's very hot so you have to be careful. I'm going to show you how to iron, not that you'd be doing this for a few years but it's always good to know something. Now pass me your uniform."

Kate handed her uniform over and before her eyes, Kate saw magic unfold infront of her. Her uniform lost all its creases and it became smooth. Kate's eyes widened in fascination.

"How are you doing that?" Kate asked in awe.

Mrs. Marshall paused as she turned to look at Kate. She coughed to hide her laughter.

The iron is hot and when it is at the right temperature when you rub it on material it will get rid of all the lines or creases. If it's really hard to get out you use this button, it lets out some steam." Whoosh, white little clouds appeared out of the end of the iron. "See. Now doesn't that look so much better?" Mrs. Marshall held up the school uniform in her hands all crease free.

"Wow! That's amazing! Why can't I have a go?" Kate asked.

"Because Kate you could burn yourself and we don't want you to get hurt." Mrs. Marshall added quickly as she saw Kate's face fall, "But you can come and watch me iron if you like."

Kate smiled. It was the first one in what felt like a long time. "I'd like that very much Ms."

"Well, come on Kate why don't you go have a bath now. While you get undress I'll run the water." She lifted Kate down onto the ground then turned off the iron. She then went to run the bath for Kate.

Kate stared at the iron for a moment then turned and followed Mrs. Marshall out to go and have her bath.

**A/N: Hi guys! Yes I know it's been ages but things have been soo hectic but I won't bore you with all the details on it. I'm sorry its taken soo long to update, esp. when I had finished writing this one a long time ago. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was 7.30am the next morning when Mrs. Marshall came in and shook Kate awake.

"Come on Kate, its time to get up."

The shaking stopped but then bright light shone on Kate's face as Mrs. Marshall opened the curtains.

"Mm... mumph." Kate groaned as she turned onto her other side, away from the light. Suddenly her covers were pulled off her. Kate sat up stupidly, wondering for a moment where her covers had gone. She rubbed her eyes and saw Mrs. Marshall standing at the end of her bed with Kate's covers in her hands.

"Come on Kate, its time to get up. Now go and wash your face then come down for breakfast. You have ten minutes to do that. I'll see you in the kitchen." With that said she left Kate to it.

Kate sat up for a minute then shrugged and laid back down. What felt like a long time later she heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

"Kate!" Was the shout. Then the footsteps walked away. A few minutes later they were heading back. Then...

SPLASH!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kate screamed. She was wet head to toe. She tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor. She looked up and saw Mrs. Marshall standing over her with a bucket that was empty.

"Now Kate, time for breakfast. Don't make go to the next step." Mrs. Marshall smiled with amusement on her face; it wasn't a nice smile Kate thought grumpily.

"W-what's the next s-step?" Kate stuttered.

"You don't want to know. Now come and get some breakfast." With that said she marched Kate out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for her. Kate was still dripping with water as she sat down on the seat. Mrs. Marshall sat down opposite her and went back to eating her toast. Kate soon joined her.

When she was done Mrs. Marshall said, "You have fifteen minutes to get dressed, clean your teeth and make your bed. Now hop to." She said dismissing Kate.

Kate went and did what she was asked and did it in twenty minutes. Kate rushed down stairs her hair still a mess.

"Ah, Kate there you are. Now do you have your brush?"

Kate handed her brush to Mrs. Marshall and Mrs. Marshall did Kate's hair. At 8.10am Kate was ready to go to school. Kate had her lunch and her school bag and was about to walk out the door when Mrs. Marshall called out.

"Wait a minute Kate."

Kate paused as she waited. Then Mrs. Marshall joined her.

"Alright let's go then, shall we?" She indicated for Kate to go first.

Kate walked out and Mrs. Marshall followed. They walked together in silence. Then Kate asked, "Why are you coming with me to school?"

Mrs. Marshall kept walking then she answered, "Well, Kate you are too young to walk by yourself and I also need to speak to your teacher about a couple of things."

"What things?"

"Well, Kate just things about what she's teaching, what you are having trouble with, what other things should you be learning those kinds of things."

"Oh." Kate was surprised.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

As soon as they got to Kate's classroom Kate saw Sam.

"Can I go and see Sam? or do I have to come with you?" Kate asked.

"Go and see Sam. I'll see after to school." Mrs. Marshall gave Kate a quick smile then entered Kate's classroom.

Kate ran over to Sam. "Sam!" Kate squealed. "It's been so long. How are you? I've got loads to tell you."

Sam looked at Kate then she squinted as she looked at her. "Kate? You look soo different. What happened to you? How come you left my house? Was it something I said?" Sam's face was very serious as she asked Kate these questions.

"Mrs. Marshall makes me have showers and she makes me look, what was that word, presesstable? Anyway it means look good. You should see my room it looks really good and I'm going to help Mrs. Marshall clean the rest of the place up. Oh and Mrs. Marshall ironed my clothes." Kate said proudly.

"Who's Mrs. Marshall?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, Mrs. Marshall is a friend who is looking after me while mother gets better. She's in hospital at the moment but she'll be out soon." Kate thought for a moment then said, "I'm sorry I left your house but there was something I had to do. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Kate was worried because if she lost Sam she'd have no friends left.

Sam smiled. "It's ok. I thought it must have been something important. You forgot Mr. Panda didn't you? I know if I forgot Furgie the bear I wouldn't have been able to sleep either." Sam looked around and saw the rest of the class were lined up. "Come on Kate we'd better line up."

Kate and Sam went to the back of the line and waited for Ms. Palmer to come.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Marshall and Ms. Palmer came out.

"Thank you for your time Julie and I most probably will see you later this afternoon." Mrs. Marshall smiled and shook hands with Ms. Palmer and then left the school.

All Kate's classmates turned around to look at her. Kate looked down at the floor.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Palmer said cheerfully. "Come on in."

Kate and her class filed into the room and took their respective seats. Kate sat down and started to pull out her pencil case and books while she waited for Ms. Palmer to call out the roll. Kate waited patiently and answered when her name was called.

When the first lesson started Kate worked hard. She was surprised when she was the first to complete her work. Though it turned out that she only got five out of ten right but that didn't seem to stop Ms. Palmer being pleased with Kate because she said,

"Well done Kate! I can see you tried really hard. Ok class here are three more problems on the board. See if you can do these. Kate would you like some help?" Ms. Palmer looked at Kate.

Kate paused. She wasn't sure if she wanted help but then she thought of Mrs. Marshall and remembered that she could get to the top of the class if she worked hard. Kate was sure that if she understood it that would definitely help in getting there.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

So Ms. Palmer helped Kate through the problems.


	16. Interlude II

Interlude II

I had been busy doing my work when I had a visit from a visitor. I didn't know who she was as I had never met her before.

"Good Morning Ms. Palmer. My name is Marie Marshall. I'm Kate's carer until her mother is well enough to look after Kate herself." She held her hand out to me and I took it.

She seems nice enough, though I was curious as to what had happened to Kate's mother. I never listened to gossip though, it would have to be one of those times that I wish I had.

"What can I do for you um, Mrs. Marshall? And you can call me Julie by the way." I added

"Call me Marie then, and I want to know what Kate has been up to at school. You see I'm trying to help her and I need to know what she is capable of and also what she needs help with. In school work or social skills I don't mind which." Her brown eyes softened as she talked about Kate.

I could see that she cared for her as I seemed to as well.

"Look the basic outline of it is that Kate is capable of anything if and I mean if she would concentrate and go for it. She is smart but she doesn't listen and I think that is her biggest problem. Her social skills are ok but I really think she should do something after school to help that, a sport or something like that. It could really help her especially if it's a team sport." I paused as I thought of a way to help her with her school work. "I could tutor her after school if you like. It would help her I think if I worked with her one on one."

While I was talking I was watching Marie's face. Her expression changed by the end of my little speech. She even smiled.

"I can see you really care for your students." She said smiling. "I'll take those suggestions on board. Though I think you have enough on your plate at the moment to take Kate on for tutoring. Though if you give some of the material that you are working on with the class or what you think Kate is struggling with, I'd be happy to try and help her with it, while I am here and I definitely agree about her social skills. I think you are right; I might get her into a sport, though that will have to wait for a bit. I need to set up a routine first and then gradually add things in step by step otherwise she will feel overwhelmed."

I was impressed and my respect for Marie grew. I could see she really did care for Kate.

"Look if there is any other help you need here's my number." I said and I handed a piece of paper with my number on it. "I'll get some sheets for you and I'll give them to you this afternoon but I have a class to teach at the moment so I hope you don't mind but I'd better get to it." I said smiling at her.

She followed me out of the classroom then turned around and shook my hand thanking me. All I could think as I invited the students in was; FINALLY! Finally someone was taking an interest in Kate and that they were going to help her.

I was going though the roll and when I got to Kate's name I looked up and was shocked. The Kate that I remembered was there but different. Where was the grubby little girl I remembered? Instead was a young lady who was clean and presentable. Change of appearance, I thought. Maybe turning over a new leaf.

I continued on with next lesson and was surprised Kate was the first one to finish. She almost always never completed her work or there was soo many cross outs that, it was hard to read. She did get half wrong I admit but she tried and I could really see that. She seemed quietly pleased when I gave her praise for it.

When I offered to help her I was surprised that she accepted. Usually I'd have to make her stay in and make her listen to me but she seems really willing to listen and that was a big change in her. If Marie could make this big a change in her in the few days she had been here then I'd love to see how Kate would be in a month's time. The only thing I hoped was that she wouldn't revert back to her old self when her mother came back. I hoped that with all my heart. Kate was ready to learn and I didn't want her to loose that. If things worked out she could be anything she wanted to be.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the bell went for the end of the school day. I dismissed my class and quickly went to the photocopier to get some copies of school work I had promised Marie. I told Kate to wait for me to come back because I had something to give her for Marie whom I called her Mrs. Marshall to Kate.

As I came back to give Kate the wad of paper, Marie stepped into the classroom.

"Hello Marie." I said with a smile. "Kate has worked really well today. I was just about to give her those papers you wanted." I said indicating to the papers in my hands. "But here you can have them instead. If you need anything else please let me know." I glanced at my watch and realised I had a meeting with the other teachers so I had to cut the meeting short. "Sorry but I have a staff meeting to attend to. So I'm going to have to rush off." I gave them an apologetic smile before I grabbed what I needed and rushed out of the room towards the staff room. "See you Monday Kate." I yelled over my shoulder as I rushed away.

**A/N: See I remembered to update again! Yay! I hope you liked it. Just three chapters to go then this one is completed. Please let me know what you think. Until next time,**

**Fantasy**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At dinner time that night Kate was sitting there playing with her food, pushing one bit of food to the other side of the plate and then pushing another to another part of the plate. Mrs. Marshall put her fork down as she watched her young charge.

"Is something wrong Kate?"

Kate didn't look up as she kept fiddling with her food; she sighed as she put her fork down and looked up at Mrs. Marshall.

"Are you married Mrs. Marshall?"

Mrs. Marshall was surprised at the question but answered it nevertheless. "Yes I am married. Why do you ask?" she was curious as to why Kate was asking this question.

"Why hasn't he come to visit? Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you don't talk about him? Do you miss him? What does he do for a living?"

The questions just burst out of her.

"Well let's see. How about I tell you about him? That should answer all your questions then." Mrs. Marshall paused to make sure that this was ok. When she got the nod she continued on. "Well my husband's name is Steve Marshall. The reason he hasn't come to visit is because of his job and as well as I don't want him to upset you," she paused as she waited for Kate to digest this information.

"What do you mean by upsetting me? I wouldn't be upset. I promise." Kate said as she crossed her heart.

Mrs. Marshall sighed. "Kate because of what has happened with Mick, that's his name isn't it?" Kate nodded. "I thought that another man's presence might upset you." Mrs. Marshall watched Kate carefully.

"If he's like you Ms. I'm sure I'll like him," was her said confidently.

"Well, we'll see then. Anyway, the other reason is because of his job. He's in the navy, a lieutenant who works on a patrol boat. That means, he helps keep our land safe from bad people. He can be away for days at a time, maybe even weeks. I miss him very much but I know I'll see him soon." Mrs. Marshall smiled to herself as she thought about her Steve.

"That sounds like an important job. When does he come home?" she queried.

"On Sunday if I'm very lucky I'll see him on Sunday afternoon. He's asked for a bit of extra time off so he can pop out and see me." Mrs. Marshall's eyes sparkled with happiness as she spoke.

Kate watched with surprise. _How could someone love someone else soo much?_ She thought but then shrugged the thought away as she couldn't work it out. _Maybe when she was older she would understand_. She thought dismissively.

Once that thought had processed Kate went back to her dinner as if nothing had ever bothered her in the first place. Ten minutes later, she had finished her meal and was about to leave the table.

Mrs. Marshall snapped out of her daydream as she saw Kate get up from the table.

"Kate." Mrs. Marshall called her.

Kate turned.

"Can you get your books and come back down here please? I want you to have a go at your homework now."

"Ms. we've already done a lot of school work already. I don't know if I can do anymore." Kate remembered the afternoon with a shudder. As soon as she had finished her afternoon tea she had been working on some sheets that Mrs. Marshall had given her and now she wanted her to do homework.

"Can't I do some tomorrow as it is Saturday?" Kate pleaded.

Mrs. Marshall sighed. "Kate you really should get into the habit of doing your homework as soon as you get home from school. I know you couldn't do it then because I gave you a few activity sheets but you should get into the habit of it. So that way, if you get it all done Friday night you have the whole weekend to yourself."

Kate's shoulders slumped in defeat and tiredness. "Yes Ma'am."

Mrs. Marshall smiled gently. "Tell you what Kate if you do say four math problems you can finish the rest off tomorrow. Is it a deal?"

Kate's eyes brightened, maths was her best subject. She could have those four problems done in no time at all. "You've got a deal!" she quickly ran up the stairs and seconds later she was bounding down the stairs with her homework.

Ten minutes later she was done. With a big smile on her face she held up her homework and showed Mrs. Marshall her four math problems completed in her maths book.

Mrs. Marshall smiled. "Well done Kate! I knew you could do it. Now why don't you get ready for your bath and as soon as you've had your bath you can play for a bit. Off you go."

Kate bounded up the stairs as Mrs. Marshall went to run the bath.

Twenty minutes later Kate was sitting on her bed in clean pyjamas.

Mrs. Marshall came in. "Kate you can play for half an hour. Then its bed time ok?"

"Um, yeah sure," Kate looked up at Mrs. Marshall unsure about something.

"Is there anything wrong Kate?"

"Um, what can I play with? The only time I play is when I'm at Sam's house because she has all this amazing stuff. She has a Barbie doll, a handful of toy cars, two dollies and a few teddy bears. I don't have any of those things."

Mrs. Marshall's mouth dropped open in shock. She was soo surprised that Kate didn't have anything to play with. She made a note to herself to get Kate a doll or something so that she could have something to play with. Mrs. Marshall thought. _What could she do to help Kate have some fun?_ Then an idea popped into her brain.

"Would you like to play hide and seek Kate?"

Kate's face lit up. "I like that game." Kate bounced up and down on the bed with excitement. "Yes please."

"Mrs. Marshall smiled. "Alright then well you go hide and I'll count to twenty. You can't go outside and stay out of your mother's room." Mrs. Marshall quickly warned then she turned her head to the wall and started counting. "1...2...3...4..."

Kate leapted off the bed and ran down the hallway and straight down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and made a beeline straight towards the pantry cupboard. She quickly went in and closed the door behind her. She took deep breaths to try and slow down her breathing. It was so when Mrs. Marshall came along she could breathe quieter. Well, that was what, Misty had said to her once.

"TWENTY!!! Ready or not here I come!!" yelled Mrs. Marshall.

Kate froze with excitement as she heard Mrs. Marshall's footsteps walking around the house. Kate waited for about five minutes until she heard Mrs. Marshall enter the kitchen.

"Hmm, I wonder where Kate got to. She's a good hider."

Kate put her hand to her mouth as she tried hard not to giggle but unfortunately one giggle escaped and quickly the door to the pantry was opened and there stood Mrs. Marshall with a smile on her face.

"I found you!!"

Kate pulled her mouth away and she giggled.

"It's your turn to be it. Now you stay and count to twenty here and I'll go hide."

Mrs. Marshall turned and quickly moved out of the room. Kate turned around and put her head against one of the shelves and shut her eyes as she counted. "1...2...3...4..."

They both continued until it was time for Kate's bedtime. Kate's eyes sparkled and she was smiling.

When Mrs. Marshall tucked Kate into bed, Kate asked. "Can I meet Mr. Marshall? We could then play hide and seek together."

Mrs. Marshall smiled. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "Maybe, we'll just have to see. Goodnight Kate, sleep tight."

"Goodnight Ms." Kate said sleepily.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunday dawned bright and promising. Kate was up by the time the sun was rising above the horizon, she was happily trying to do her homework. When her door opened, she saw Mrs. Marshall standing in the door way.

Kate smiled and said, "Good morning Ms."

Mrs. Marshall smiled at Kate. "Good morning Kate. What are you doing up soo early?"

"I'm doing some homework." Kate said as she was writing.

"I thought you had completed your homework yesterday. Did you lie to me when you said you had completed it all?" Mrs. Marshall's voice turned stern.

Kate looked up. "Of course I didn't lie Mrs. Marshall. No, this is some other work that I've received throughout the year and I hadn't completed it when I was supposed to. I thought if I'm going to try and get good at this stuff, I could try and do these other activities. It would help me practice how to work these problems out and well I hope, over all, it will help me get better." Kate's brow creased as she thought hard. "Did that make sense?"

Mrs. Marshall's eyes sparkled. "Yes it did. Now, why don't you come down stairs and help me make some breakfast?"

Kate stood up and quickly ran down the stairs. Mrs. Marshall shook her head with amusement. She still couldn't get over the change in Kate.

While Mrs. Marshall was getting the fry pan out, Kate was stirring the mixture in the bowl, so that it became smooth.

"Kate."

Kate looked up while she was still stirring.

"Kate we are going on an outting today. I don't know if you remember, but my husband is coming today and well I thought it would be nice if we went out to meet him. Would you like to do that? Or I can ring up Mrs. Lowe and you can go play with Sam instead if you like. What would you like to do?"

Kate thought about it. Usually when someone suggested she go and see her friend Sam, Kate would jump at the chance but she was curious. _What was Mr. Marshall like?_ She wondered._ It could be fun and also there wasn't anything that I've got to do today._

"I'd like to come with you Ms. Marshall, if that's ok."

"That's fine Kate. I'd love the company. Now is that pancake mix ready?"

Getting her shoes and socks on, she made sure that she looked presentable. She didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Marshall and she wanted to make a good impression to Mr. Marshall. Half an hour later, she found herself on the bus that was heading towards the local train station.

Twenty minutes later, the bus was pulling up to the station and Kate quickly followed Mrs. Marshall off the bus, staying as close to her as possible because she didn't want get left behind. As soon as Kate and Mrs. Marshall entered the station Kate immediately went to the platform that Mr. Marshall's train would be pulling into. Walking to the edge of the station, she leaned forwards to see if the train was coming. There was no sign yet. Kate huffed and went and sat down on a chair.

"When's the train coming Mrs. Marshall?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Be patient Kate it will be here soon. Here," Mrs. Marshall gave her a ten cent piece. "Why don't you go get yourself something from the shop inside?"

Jumping off the seat, she went straight inside to have look at the lollies in the little shop. It was about ten minutes later before she chose two redskin lollies. _I could save the other one for later. _She thought as she happily sucked on her redskin.

Just as she walked out onto the platform a train was coming round the last bend. Kate immediately made her way to Mrs. Marshall yelling. "The train's coming!"

Mrs. Marshall watched the train; her eyes were shining with laughter. She took the Kate's hand into hers so that way she wouldn't loose sight of her.

The train slowed and stopped. There was a lot of activity as the people who had travelled on it disembarked.

Kate looked frantically through all the people wondering what Mr. Marshall looked like. She had fun imaging what he looked like for a few minutes until a middle aged man walked up to Mrs. Marshall and gave her a big hug and kiss on the lips.

"Oh Steve, I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Marshall had tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Marie its been soo long," the man, Mr. Marshall had a big smile on his face.

Kate slowly backed away so that she wouldn't ruin the moment between husband and wife. Once she had gotten far enough she decided to take a seat on a bench and wait for them to find her. While she waited, Kate happily sucked on her redskin.

Kate had only been sitting there for a minute or so when Mrs. Marshall and her husband walked over hand in hand. Mrs. Marshall had a really big smile on her face.

"Kate this is my husband Steve. You can call him Sir, or Mr. Marshall."

Mr. Marshall smiled and held out his hand. "You must be Kate. I've heard a bit about you," he paused then said. "All of it good I promise you. I've got something for you."

Putting her hand in his, she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. She soon let go and waited to see what the surprise was. Mr. Marshall was pulling something out of his pocket; it was a toy collapsible telescope. Looking at it in wonder, she gingerly grabbed it out of his hands. She smiled shyly and said thanks. Hopping off her chair, she walked out of the train station while playing with her telescope.

Mr Marshall raised his eyebrow at his wife and they both followed Kate out of the train station.

For the rest of the visit of Mr. Marshall, Kate was quiet. Whenever he walked into a room, her eyes would immediately go to him and she would watch him with her brows furrowed in thought.

Mr. Marshall was a bit put off by this but said nothing and was kind to Kate.

Finally the day came for Mr. Marshall to go. Standing at the door of his bedroom, she watched Mr. Marshall packing his things into a bag.

"Sir?" Kate was nervous.

Mr. Marshall looked up in surprise and gave her a nod to continue.

"Sir, I was wondering. What is it that you do? Why do you do it? What's so important about your job? Why do you leave Mrs. Marshall behind? She misses you, you know. Sir." Kate said very quickly.

Mr. Marshall smiled and turned and sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him, indicating to come and sit next to him. Kate took up his invitation. She sat down next to him and listened to what he had to say.

"Well Kate, I help run a boat. If I wasn't there the man incharge would get very upset." Mr. Marshall smiled as he saw Kate's mouth open. He put a finger to his mouth and continued. "He would get upset because he would have to do everything himself and he wouldn't have anytime to himself, so I help him. Now you asked why do I do it. Hmm... let's see," his face was thoughtful. "Well, I do it because I love being on a boat and I love the sea and most importantly I love my country," he smiled again and again interpreted Kate's look correctly. "The reason that my job is soo important is so that I can keep Mrs. Marshall safe and you and everyone else safe from bad people. It's also to keep Australia safe as well. So that's why I leave Mrs. Marshall behind, it's soo I can keep her safe," he paused then said seriously to Kate. "I miss Mrs. Marshall every time I leave but I do what I have to do and I hope one day I can come home and stay home. Does that answer all your questions?"

Kate stared at him in awe. Here was a man trying to protect her and he didn't even know her. She wanted to know more about his job. "How did you get your job?"

"Well, I joined the navy when I was seventeen and I applied to get some training. When you are older you can get the Navy to send out some brochures and they can tell you all about it."

She pouted. "Why is it that I have to wait til I'm older? Why not now? Why? WHY? It's not fair!" Kate sat with her arms folded and a frown upon her face.

"Kate, the reason you have to wait til your older is because when your older you can actually make the decision to do it or not and you will be by then, to be able to understand what it's saying. You'll also be older enough to look after yourself and you won't need someone like Mrs. Marshall to look after you because you will be able to do it all yourself. Do you understand?" he looked at her with a quizzically.

Kate sighed. "Yes Sir I do understand, but you know what Sir?" Kate looked up at him. "I want to be just like you and join the Navy when I'm older."

Mr Marshall chuckled softly. "Well good for you Kate and I wish you luck with that and hopefully one day I'll see you wearing a Navy uniform. Until then learn, grow and have some fun." he said with a smile.

Kate smiled and stood up. She then turned and did a little salute. "Yes Sir." she ran off to go play and Mr. Marshall resumed his packing.

**A/N: Ok two chapters down, only one more to go please let me know what you think about it? Did you like Marshall?? Let me know,**

**Fantasy**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kate was having breakfast few weeks later when the doorbell rang. Kate stayed at the table while Mrs. Marshall went to answer the front door.

There were a murmur of voices at the front door but Kate ignored them as she worked on her homework while munching on some toast that was covered in vegemite.

Footsteps echoed outside the room. The footsteps entered the room and Kate paused in doing her homework as she looked up to see who entered the kitchen.

It was the local police officer, the same one that had taken Mick away. Officer Alexander Charles entered the room with Mrs. Marshall following behind him. Kate watched him as he smiled at her and took a seat opposite her.

Mrs. Marshall busied herself with making some tea.

The constable cleared his throat. "Hello Kate." Officer Charles's voice was hesitant and nervous.

"Hello Sir." Kate said solemnly as she put her pencil down, so that she could give him her full attention.

Officer Charles leant forward so that he could see Kate better. "The thing is Kate, I've had a good long talk to Mick, and from what I've made out is that he says you haven't had ah, the easiest time. Infact, from what I've gathered you have seen things that you should never have had to experienced," there was an uncomfortable pause. "The thing is Kate; I need to know something important," he paused as he considered on what to say to her. "Kate, has your mum ever abused you or verbally abused you?"

The police officer stared at Kate, while waiting for her to answer.

Kate stared back at him, her mouth falling open in surprise; she then glanced at Mrs. Marshall to see her reaction.

Mrs. Marshall had her back to Kate's and the policeman. She was facing the sink but she was standing very still as she listened intently on the conversation.

"Mrs. Marshall?" Kate asked feeling very confused.

"Yes, dear?" said Mrs. Marshall as she turned to face Kate.

"What did all that mean? I don't understand." Kate said in a very confused voice.

"Well Kate, what it means is that the police know about Mick being mean to you. Now, Officer Charles just wants to know if your mother was ever mean to you."

Kate took a deep breath then said, " Well mother wouldn't let me have this toy that I really wanted or she wouldn't let me watch this T.V. show I really wanted to watch and..."

Mrs. Marshall's eyes sparkled with amusement as she opened her mouth to explain but Officer Charles got in first.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, has she ever hit you or said bad words to you." His face was deadly serious.

Kate thought about it for a second then asked abruptly, "What will happen to Mick?"

"Well young lady, Mick will probably go to jail and then he will be kept away from all children, even if he gets out he will be kept away from you permanently."

Kate's brows furrowed in thought. Her mother had hit her and yelled at her and had sometimes been completely unfair. Well, that was her logic. Kate tilted her head to one side as she kept thinking. _People can change_, thought Kate. Mrs. Lowe didn't talk to her anymore whereas before she always did. Maybe her mother could change, change for the better. At last Kate looked into the policeman's eyes. "No Sir, she hasn't done anything like that to me." Kate paused and cringed on the inside as she said, "It was all Mick. He did it to my mother, as well as me," pausing for a moment she then ploughed on. "My mother was convinced that she loved him. It was almost like she had a veil on, you know like not being able to see properly. What's that word?" Kate looked at Mrs. Marshall for help.

"Blind?" was her suggestion.

"Yes, I think that's the word." Kate said dismissively. "Because my mother thought she was in love, she would I guess she would just take what he gave her, because it was all in the name of love. Well, that was what mother said anyway, not that I'm entirely sure what that means," pausing while remembering the first time she had seen her mother with bruises; they had looked painful. "She may not be the best mother in the world but she loves me. She always protected me, as best she could."

Officer Alex Charles was watching the young girl very carefully, "Is this 'the truth' Ms. McGregor?"

Without hesitation she replied, "Of course Sir," it had been the whole truth except for the part about her mother not hitting her of course but she had been under the influence of Mick. That was what she kept telling herself.

"Well if that's all Ms. McGregor I'd best be going. If there is anything else that you want to tell me or that you remember, don't hesitate to give me a ring on the phone or come on down to the police station," he stood up. "Anyway, I'd best be off. Have a nice day," he gave Kate a smile as he left the room with Ms. Marshall.

Kate went back to her breakfast and homework as if nothing had interrupted her.

*********************************************************************

A sixteen year old Kate walked into her room. Turning around she yelled, "Stop trying to ruin my life. You had your chance to be apart of it but you missed it, so leave me alone!" Walking to her door, she slammed it shut.

The years had passed and nothing had changed in the mother department. She just didn't care about what Kate was doing or where she was going or what she wanted from life. Kate had given up on her and had moved on without her.

The last straw had been when she had tried to talk to her mother today but it hadn't worked. So in that way she had helped Kate decide what to do.

Walking over to her immaculate desk, she picked up a letter, which was the only thing on it. It had a huge header on the top saying NAVY in big letters. It started with;

Dear Ms. McGregor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Navy program. Please ring or sign the form to confirm that you will be attending...

Quickly pulling out a piece of paper she signed it saying that she would be where the letter said. Kate put the piece paper in an envelope and walked out of the room, to change her life for the better or worst she didn't know but it was definitely changing.

The End!

**A/N: Ok that's a wrap folks. I know it's not a completely happy ending but it's an ending all the same. I guess you could say it's the beginning instead of the end. Feedback would be really appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who made the time to read my fic, I'm glad that someone out there enjoys what I write.**

**Easy-Em: Thanks for your comments I really appreciated it. Sorry I didn't reply back to you. I've just been soo busy.**

**Nek0Nek0- Sorry I didn't reply back to you but I'm glad you like this story.**

**But my biggest thanks is to Punk Princess who helped me complete this a long time ago.**

**Until next story or update,**

**Happy reading,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
